I Crashed The Wedding!
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: Sequel to You Nevel Will Be Mine.. Song Fic -Randy decides he must man up and get John, so he does - happy ending right? Lyrics belong to Busted the life and times of being a teenager eh?


Another Song Fic - inadverted sequel to You Never Will be Mine. I own nothing lyrics belong to James Bourne and Tom Fletcher and the other members of Busted :) Lyrics in **bold **and flashbacks in _italics_.. I've changed the lyrics so they say 'he' instead of 'she' but I'm sure you'll get it! Tweedy :) x

* * *

What was Randy doing? Why was he doing this? Were his feet unattached to his brain? It didn't matter, they were moving and they were moving quickly with or without Randy's consent.

**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh), Looking for Gordon street,**

Then his head started to do it, it moved from side to side as he rushed through the colonial streets of Massachusetts, why were they doing this? He didn't want them to do this but hey, they were acting independently form his brain and his heart. Or were they?

**So much I need to say, I'm sorry that it's on his ****wedding**** day...Coz he's so right for me, (oh-oh)**

That's right, Randy was gonna tell John how he felt on John's wedding day to another man

**His daddy disagrees; He's always hated me, Coz I never got, a j-o-b...**

John Snr always thought Randy was a bad influence on John, he detested their friendship and didn't contain his delight at John marrying Jack, Randy scowled at the thought  
**  
Coz he's mine, And I'm glad I crashed the wedding, Its better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid,**

That's right, Randy wasn't running away anymore. It wasn't the right time or place, but he had to do it and do it now.

**But it's the best thing that I ever did, Coz true love lasts forever, And now we're back together, As if he never met him**

"Hey Randy," Randy looked up from his sofa to see John just in his boxers, John looked really worn out from all the drama of today leaving Jack at the altar and all that "You coming to bed?"  
"A little eager aren't we?" Randy smirked  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing," John returned the smirk and Randy thought

**So looking back, I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

The neighbours spread the word (and), My mom cried when she heard,  
"_You did what Randal?"  
"Yeah,"  
"OMG, OMG, OMG My soon has got a reputation as a husband stealer! OMG"  
Randy laughed at his mom's foolishness_

**I stole my boy away, From everybody gathered there that day.**

The Chief of the company where they worked - Vince was there, as was Hunter their chief executive and his wife Stephanie and even though the initial shock was displayed on their faces they looked happy that Randy had finally admitted everything to John

**And, just in time, And I'm glad i crashed the wedding, Its better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid, I said I'd do it and I did, Coz true love lasts forever, And now we're back together  
As if he never met him, So looking back, I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

"_JOHN!"  
"Randy?" John looked up in surprise towards the end of the aisle and beamed that his best friend had decided to show up to the most important day of his life, he let Jack's hand go and ran towards Randy "I'm so glad you're here,"  
"John, Don't do this I, I love you,"_

**Don't waste time being, Mad at me for taking her away, coz, Anyway he didn't want to stay, So please believe me when I say**

"John!" Jack shouted at the two men who were now running into the wedding car "Please, don't leave me!"  
"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA! YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" John's dad shouted with full force  
"Oh My God!" Layla screeched "I can't believe John would just run off like that!" she placed her hand angrily on her hips

**he's glad I crashed the wedding, Its better than regretting.. The ring he got was lame, he couldn't take the pain, he didn't want a silly second name**

Randy kissed John hard "Swagger is such a silly last name you know," he began to trail kisses down John's throat and the older man sighed "Yeah, besides he bought my ring from H. Samuel! He could of least gone to Tiffany's!"  
"John, I'll be you all the tiffany rings in the store if you just shut up and let me make love to you,"

**Coz true love lasts forever, And now we're back together, You might as well forget him, And walk away**

John ignored all the vibrations from his phone throughout the night, everybody will forget that him and Jack ever dated the way Randy was going about in the bed

**He's glad I crashed the wedding...It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting) The ring he got was lame, he couldn't take the pain, he didn't want a silly second name (****no no**** no no)**

"You know, I think John Orton sounds better," John was sprawled out against Randy chest  
"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm here with you now," Randy stroked John's arms softly

**Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts), And now we're back together, You might as well forget him  
And walk away**

"Randy," John looked up into Randy's steel blue eyes "**I'm glad you crashed the wedding..."**


End file.
